microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Treaty of Hazad
This is were we will conduct the talks Rsmall1413 03:43, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Good Evening! :) ~'HRM Queen Victoria '''04:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Scandel/UPUC/KOL/Kingdom of Starland You may start Rsmall1413 04:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Secretary-General! I would first like to start out by saying I'm glad you all could make it. I would like to ask if there are any questions, comments, etc that the UPUC, KOL, or Scandel have for me or for Starland? '~HRM Queen Victoria 04:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I do not think so yet. Rsmall1413 04:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Well, then I will move on to a few questions I have. Sceretary-General, I understand that the UPUC has recently changed from a fascist socialist nation to a military junta, would you care to explain why? '~HRM Queen Victoria '''04:38 September 4, 2010 (UTC) For one Fascist Socialism does not make sence at all. Also we had a department system that involved to many online pages and to many positions. The UPUC does not belive in that government form anymore and we have given more power to people other then the Overlord. Also if you have any questions for scandel of the KOL i can tell you there leaders answers Rsmall1413 04:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) That would be nice. Scandel, what was the reason behind the invasion of the UPUC? '~HRM Queen Victoria '04:49 September 4, 2010 (UTC) Scandel Kings says " we never ordered the attack on the UPUC. Our troops were in the UPUC for reasons unknown to our government but the soldiers fired apon the UPUC CKA agents. We then claimed the land that we entered as our second province and then we declared war to take it from the UPUC. Our great mistake" Rsmall1413 04:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Secretary-General Riley, would you say that the UPUC handled the situation of Scandel maturely and accordingly? '~HRM Queen Victoria '''05:00 September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes i would Rsmall1413 05:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Alright. That's fair. And to shed some light, I and the Kingdom of Starland felt Scandel's actions were not necessary and that we wrongfully assumed the UPUC took over Scandel. But with the information we have recieved from the UPUC and from Scandel here today, I can say we have a better understanding. Now, I would like to open up to the talk of diplomacy. The Kingdom of Starland is interested in forming diplomatic relations with Lowsia, Scandel and the UPUC. We recognize you all as sovereign nations. The UPUC is a military junta and while we take a dim view of that, we understand you are more democratic and we applude that. I would like to apologize for any inconvienience Starland has been in the past and we hope that you will accept our apology. Would you all be open to diplomatic relations with Starland? '''HRM Queen Victoria '''05:11 September 4, 2010 (UTC) yes yes yes all three say yes I must leave now Rsmall1413 05:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I thank you all for coming! Good night and may you all be blessed! :)~HRM Queen Victoria''' 05:17 September 4, 2010 (UTC) All talks that we conduct can be through email if you would like Rsmall1413 15:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I would like that. :) ~HRM Queen Victoria 17:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC)